List of AI
Here is a list of AI in the game and what they do. = Battle AIs = Tutorial Placeholder Volleyball Located on a picnic table on the beach. Click here to open and close dialogue "Oh, hello. I am a volleyball. Pleased to meet you. As you can see, I have the powerful ability to suspend myself in midair indefinitely. It's kinda cool. Practical, too. Do you like volleyball?" :Yeah :Disgusting. Throwing, slapping, punching :Well go ahead, try me. Can't do it, can't move me. :Play some cards?" ::Let's go! ::(Fight.) ::No thanks ::Alright, see you around. I'll be hanging right here, frozen in place." :Not really :"Yeah, me neither, which is why I developed my freezing powers. :You'd be hard pressed to smash me out of my stasis. :I'm anchored in place, totally locked. Quite impressive, yes? :Go on, try and hit me. I won't budge. :Then again, this guy next to me seems to have the exact same powers. :I assure you though, I had mine first. :Play some cards?" ::Let's go! ::(Fight.) ::No thanks ::Alright, see you around. I'll be hanging right here, frozen in place." Click here to close dialogue When you beat Volleyball, you are given 20 BloxBux and a copy of Sorry!. DUN_GOOF Located on the sewer lid near the Battle Arena Click here to open and close dialogue "Hey, you! Do you remember Tix? It was such a good currency. It helped the poor! But then Roblox took it away from us! I wish to make those villains pay, But I'm nowhere near strong enough. That's where you come in! Do you want to help my heroes get strong?" :Err... No. :Oh... :Well, alright. :My Heroes will find someone else." :FOR TIX! :Alright! :A Hero never loses!" :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat DUN_GOOF, you are given 50 BloxBux and 1x Bowl of Greed Monkey Master Located on top of a tree on the beach Click here to open and close dialogue "OOKA OOKA!" :BOOGA BOOGA >:(>:(" :BUNGA BUNGA ... Gross. You take that elsewhere." :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat Monkey, you are given 60 BloxBux and a copy of Monkey. Gun Located on a table inside the club. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello. Do you speak gun? No? Well. I am a gun. Pleased to meet you. Most people say us guns are criminals. But guns don't WANT to be shot. Well, not most the time. What do you think? Are guns criminals?" :No way! :Thanks. I feel better about myself now. See you around~" :Yeah :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat Gun, you are given 50 BloxBux and a copy of Police Officer. Trash Can Located beside the café behind the balloon cart. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello hi I'm a trashcan I stuff trash in my trashhole. Or rather, others do. I'm not used to being here, you see" :Battle! :(Fight.) :... :"I used to stand in the city, not sure why they transferred me but I'm the only trashcan of my kind around here. :It's not great, I wonder how the rest is doing back home. Should you run into them, please do :tell them I'm doing fine. Perfectly fine, hole full of trash. Everything is okay. :... :Could you tell them for me? Thank you, (playername)." Click here to close dialogue Trash Can focuses on being aggro. In other words, Trash Can wants to kill the opponent as fast as possible using cheap cards and then buffing them by using Doges. Trash Can uses other cards such as Toxic, Dextromer, and TeeVee. However, Trash Can does not attack the opponent. Trash Can is a very simple AI. Offensive Strategies: *Trash Can overwhelms the opponent by playing as much things as possible. *Discard everything you cannot summon at the moment. Defensive Strategies: *Aggro doesn't need to go defensive. When you beat Trash Can, you are given 50 BloxBux. Melee Disk Located in the blimp accessible from being launched from the castle's catapult. Click here to open and close dialogue "Wanna play a small game? Fox only, Final Destination. No items, 5 stocks." :Yes :Well. Something like that. Too late to change your mind! Let's go! :(Fight.) :Sounds lame ::( Click here to close dialogue MeleeDisk mainly uses Master Hand, a WeakenImmune, SwapImmune, and CounterAttackBlock card, using buffs to drastically buff it with power and health to be an unstoppable force. Notes: *On first turn, MeleeDisk summons Master Hand, no matter what. Offensive Strategies: *MeleeDisk uses cards like Sylrath and FancyFame to draw cards. *Uses Cards like Froot Ninja, Assist Trophy, RachelDubs, etc. to buff Master Hand's damage *Uses Infinity Cannon to take down low-health opponents. *Uses Bloated on enemy cards to lock a threat for 2 turns, using it to bypass CounterAttack. *Uses cards like Liz and Wingman8 to provide more threats to the opponent. Defensive Strategies: *MeleeDisk uses Divine Favor to buff its damage while setting threats to a 300/300. *MeleeDisk buffs Master Hand's health with cards like Life Potion. *MeleeDisk uses Bloated on Master Hand or a threat in order to stop attacking. When you beat MeleeDisk, you are given 100 BloxBux and a copy of Assist Trophy. Teaism Teaism, like TrashCan, does not attack the player directly. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello, I am Teaism, the Director of BLOX Cards! What is it?... Are you interested in my memes?... Are you here to follow my twitter? Are you interested in BLOX Cards 2!?... Please, talk to me..." :Go away, meme stealer! :How dare you!... You dare accuse me of stealing memes Have at you, (playername)! :FOR VISLEAF!! :(Fight.) :Sorry, wrong developer. :"Oh... Alright, well,see you later!... Hmm... you're still here, huh? :You weren't up to my level anyways! Hah. Have a great day anyways, (playername)!" Click here to close dialogue When you beat Teaism, you are given 75 BloxBux. MahBucket Placeholder Click here to open and close dialogue "I'm not ready to battle yet." :Uuhhh.wav :(Fight.) :Oof :"Bye" Click here to close dialogue When you beat MahBucket, you are given 5 BloxBux. RaveTea, the Fisherman Sitting on the ice lake. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello there! Just fishing~ Are you here for something?" :Let's battle! :Alright, (playername) let's battle! Finally! I can finally do something other than fishing! (Fight.) :Oh, nothing. :"Oh... Shame, I wanted to battle! See you later, (playername)!" Click here to close dialogue When you beat RaveTea, the Fisherman, you are given 40 BloxBux and a copy of RaveTea. The Scholar On a Diving Platform on the Ship NOTE: The Scholar owns a 200 card deck and has a chance for you to automatically win, but theortically "lose", however the loss doesn't go to your W/L records. The experiment card he runs for an automatic win is Fatal Discovery. Click here to open and close dialogue "Ah! Greetings! Welcome to my humble abode. I am the Scholar. I rarely talk to others. I get caught up in my research! I think I've found a portal to another dimensions! You look interested. Do you want to see my portal? I love sharing my experiments!" :Sure! :So glad you said yes! En garde!" :(Fight.) : :Sounds Dangerous :I understand. My work is a bit exotic. Come back if you change your mind!" Click here to close dialogue When you beat The Scholar, you are given 75 BloxBux and a copy of Eye of Heaven. Pending AI Red - A basic red warlord with a basic red deck. Yellow - A basic yellow chef with a basic yellow deck. Blue - A basic blue mage with a basic blue deck. Green - A basic green druid with a basic green deck. HARD MODE AI - Uses intentionally ridiculous AI-only cards to counteract inherent AI stupidity. The Merchant - A peddler of wares and exotic cards. Uses a token-themed deck. Master Acolyte: At the end of your turns, generate an icon of each colour. The Matriarch - A young witch that can summon a flock of birds to her command. Floods the board with birds. -Teaser- Bird Colossus: Cast only if you control 8 birds. Combine all your birds into the bird colossus. The Scholar - A man with a 200 card deck. Control and card-draw oriented. -Teaser- Glimpse of Heaven: Cast this card only if you started the game with 200 cards in your deck. You win the game. The Chairman - :^) Myrmiredon- Supposedly the hardest AI to battle, even more difficult than Matriarch = Non-battle AIs = Coconut Located in the middle of the beach. He greets you as if you were both on Coconut Island! Welcome to coconut island enjoy your stay! Dragon Located on Dragon Island, accessible by bridge across from the frozen lake. Dragon taunts you by using Japanese. "Ohayo! Duhragon Islando ni kangei! Genki de ne." Chest The chest has been an upcoming NPC since the beach was introduced. Along with the trash can, it was one of the first NPCs on the map. It still does absolutely nothing, however. Category:Map Features Category:About The Game